Super Mario RPG 3?
by RPGKid
Summary: A New evil had arose in the mushroom kingdom and only our favoirte plumber can save it. **Chapter 12: Darth Kight Arrives.** IS UP!
1. The mysterious Toad

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars. So don't sue me, please! I don't need another lawsuit! But I do own the mysterious Toad, "???" Oh, and be kind. This is my first fic.  
  
Key- `-`: Change in scene.  
  
~-~: Change into "RPG Battle"  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 1: The mysterious Toad ???  
  
The wind wisped thru the empty tunnels of Bowser's Keep. A few months after the attack of Smithy, Bowser and his troops had left the fortress. It now lays dormant, awaiting anyone to take it as his or her base... which someone had done...  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the mushroom kingdom. The sun shone thru the open windows of Mario's Pad and hitting Mario in the face, but he turned over in his bed so the rays of the morning day wouldn't awaken him from his dreams. A few hours passed and Mario had no problem staying asleep until a knock came at his door. The first knocks didn't reach his ears, but soon the constant knocking awoke him. Mario sat up in his bed with a yawn and glanced to his side to see his new digital clock. 12:17 PM. Mario was up one hour early on a Sunday and everyone that knew him knew NEVER to wake him up before one. Someone was gonna pay. He groggily pulled himself out of bed and walked to the door. "Who's there?" He asked to the knocker.  
  
"It's me, Toad! We have an emergency!" The knocker, who was identified as toad, yelled through the door.  
  
When Mario heard 'emergency', all of the sleepiness he had before vanished. He knew that the citizens of The Mushroom Kingdom only used that word when Princess Toadstool was kidnapped or Bowser was attacking the Kingdom. Even though this is what Mario thought, he was far from right... "I'll be right there!" He said, quickly running to the pair of blue overalls and the red cap and shirt that were his usual clothes. Without a moment's hesitation, he threw the clothes over his head and body and opened the door, only to get knocked over by the little Toad, who was panicking about something.  
  
"Mario! Mario! We have a problem! We have a problem!" Yelled Toad, who was bouncing around the room too much, to notice that he had just flattened the hero of the mushroom kingdom.  
  
Mario soon recovered from the impact of Toads entrance. "Ugh..." He said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Mario! Mario! We have a problem! We have a problem!" Toad repeated over and over.  
  
`Yeah, the problem is Toad won't shut up...` Thought Mario as he stood up. "What's the problem Toad?"  
  
"Look for yourself!" Toad yelled, grabbing Mario's hand and running outside. "There!" Toad pointed to the top of Bowser's Keep where a laser beam was blasting beams of magic into the Mushroom Kingdom. "Bowser is shooting us!"  
  
Mario looked at the Keep. It couldn't have been Bowser, since he made it known when he left it. Someone or something had taken it over. "I'll go stop them." Mario said, running off towards the keep.  
  
"WAIT!" Toad yelled. Mario stopped and turned to the little Toad. "Uhh...can I please come along?"  
  
Mario sighed. He had little time. "Fine, sure, okay, great, good, just don't fight!" Toad beamed and walked over to Mario.  
  
TOAD, THE PRINCESS'S ROYAL RETAINER, HAS JOINED YOUR GROUP!  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mario and Toad soon arrived at Bowser's Keep...only to see that the bridge was knocked down again and Bowser was outside, talking to himself. "Why that lousy snake in the grass! I told him never to take my Keep! But just as he became my biggest ally, he goes and takes it over. Why I oughta..."  
  
"Uhh...Hey Bowser?" Mario asked, surprising the Koopa, sending him 10 feet into the air.  
  
Soon after he landed, he rushed over to Mario. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" He boomed, hoping to scare away the plumber and mushroom.  
  
"I came to stop who ever is shooting those beams." Mario said, stepping back a little ways after Bowser's yell. "But since your out here, I guess you got kicked out."  
  
"Uhh...No! I stepped out for a minute and when I came back, the bridge was gone and someone was using the..." Bowser paused, and then quickly finished. "The Koopa Blasta 700 Alpha-Omega!"  
  
Mario cocked and eyebrow at the statement. "Someone took over your keep again?"  
  
" Yeah..." Bowser sighed, looking at the ground.  
  
"Do you know who?" Toad asked, finally speaking.  
  
Bowser nodded. "His name is...uhh..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't think he has one." Both Toad and Mario fall down Super Mario RPG style. (A/N: Or, whatever it's called in the game) "But I know that I never gave him permission to use my...thing...SO I WANNA STOP HIM NOW!"  
  
Both Toad and Mario had gotten up. "Well, there's not much we can do with the bridge out, is there?" Toad said, glancing to the keep across the canyon.  
  
"Well, we could use this." Bowser said, pointing to a small ledge, which was all most impossible for the giant Koopa to walk on. "And until we stop...what's-his-face, you two had joined the Koopa Troop again! (A/N: I didn't get up to fighting Smithy in the game so if there is a special way to get in, I'm sorry I didn't use it)  
  
MARIO AND TOAD HAD JUST JOINED THE "KOOPA TROOP" WITH BOWSER...AGAIN...  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
After a Looooong and tiring walk across the small ledge, the group of three had at last made it to the side of the keep. "Thank God..." Was all Bowser could say, remembering the near-death experience he had.  
  
"Well Bowser." Mario said. "This is your place. How do we get in?"  
  
Bowser eyed the fortress top to bottom. "The front door?"  
  
Indeed the front door was near the group and unlocked. The group entered Bowser's Keep. Not one enemy was there to greet the three so their walk to the place where the 'Koopa Blasta 700 Alpha-Omega' resided when unnoticed...until...  
  
"We should be here now." Bowser said, pushing two large red doors in. The group stepped into the room, which was gray like all the other rooms. However, unlike the other rooms, this room had a laser beam and a person sitting in the chair. It was working the controls and didn't notice them walk in. "He's the one who took over the keep!" Bowser said, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
Yet his voice wasn't as silent as he hoped it to be. The chair that the person sat in spun around and a little toad was sitting in the chair. "Get out of my keep." The toad said, it's voice cold, almost mechanical.  
  
Mario and Toad looked at Bowser. "That's him?" Mario asked, gesturing to the toad. Bowser nodded. "Then lets smash him!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Mario ran forward at the mushroom and punched it hard. He dealt 1 damage point to ???. Bowser struck ??? with his claws, dealing 2 damage points. Mario pouted a little because his rival got more damage on that last attack. Toad ran toward ??? and slapped his face, giving ??? 1 damage. It was now ??? turn. ??? pressed a button on the laser beam and it turned around to face the group of three.  
  
"Now, Die!" Yelled the Toad as he pushed the button.  
  
The laser blasted at Toad and hit him in the face, sending him flying out of one of the keep's walls and giving him over 200 damage points. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled as he fell toward earth.  
  
"Toad!" Both Mario and Bowser said, looking out the hole. They watch Toad fall into the forest. "I hope he's okay..." Mario said, turning back to the Toad and laser. He ran forward and punched ??? giving him 1 damage and was followed by Bowser hitting him with his claws, causing 1 damage point.  
  
??? once again changed up his laser beam. "Adios Amigo!"  
  
The beam blasted Bowser out of one of the keeps wall and giving him 230 damage. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" He yelled as he fell towards the bottom of the earth and landed in Tadpole pond.  
  
Mario watched this and flinched at the sound of Bowser hitting the water. "Owies..." Mario turned around, only to see the green blast of magic hitting him and sending him flying out of the keep's wall. "Moooooooommmmmaaaaaa-mmmmmmiiiiiaaaaa!" He yelled as he crashed into...his house...`Man...That toad was sure strong.` Mario thought to himself. "But right now, I've got to find Toad...and Bowser..." He said to no one. He tried to get up off the floor but fell back in pain. "Ow..." The pain was too great and soon he passed out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Did you like? Did you hate? Did you throw up? Did you cry? Just please tell me! Remember, this is my first fic! 


	2. Geno's warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario RPG so if you sue me, I'll tell them that I put a disclaimer and they'll save me! (Just who is they?)  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 2: Geno's warning.  
  
Mario lied on the floor in pain, oblivious to the world. To his left, a small beam of light was beginning to shine in from the hole that his crash landing had made. Slowly, a figure in blue clothes made it's way down to the floor of the pad. It landed and turned to face the fallen plumber. It was Geno. "So, the battle has begun." Geno said, glancing at Mario. He bent down to his side and placed his hands over his body. "Gila fetura sensi cowie." He chanted, as a blue light surrounded Mario.  
  
Gila fetura sensi cowie...Makie ereasins supons ni... Mario could hear a voice, chanting in an unknown tongue. He could also feel his body growing numb, yet in a good way. His wounds were healing, he could tell. Soon all of his energy had returned and the chanting had stopped. "Ugh..." Mario moaned, his vision slowly returning. "Well it is about time you have awoken, my friend." `that voice...I've heard it somewhere` Mario thought as his eyes opened fully. He saw the owner of the voice...his old friend, Geno. "Geno? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have been sent from star road. A creature came to star road and destroyed it. It was horrible." Geno said, remembering the battle against the large machine. "It destroyed star road and the seven stars have been-"  
  
Mario didn't listen anymore. He knew where it was going. "It's time to get the stars back again, right?"  
  
"...No."  
  
Mario nearly jumped up in shock at what Geno had said and if he did, he would have smashed his head into the dolls wooden face. "What do you mean, 'no'?" Ask Mario.  
  
Geno stood up. "What I mean is that the stars power has grown so weak from the previous two attacks on them." Geno said, referring to the attack with Smithy and Bowser. (A/N: Paper Mario) "What we must do is find the seven star children which are destined to become the new stars that will grant the wishes of the people."  
  
Mario, who by now had stood straight up, asked, "So, you need me to help you?"  
  
Geno nodded. "It would also be wise to take the other three friends we had on our first journey."  
  
Mario smirked. "We don't need just five...I've made 'new' friends."  
  
"Really? That's great! We can use all the help we can get!"  
  
"Why?" Mario inquired. "It doesn't seem TOO hard."  
  
Geno glance went to the floor. "The star children who are suppose to become new star spirits had been sent all over the world. And that's not all...the creature who had destroyed the first seven will soon begin his search for them and if he finds them before we do, it's all over. Not for just wishes, but for the whole world." Geno looked into the plumber's eyes with a look of desperateness. "Will you help my cause, Mario?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Toad slowly came too which, for him, was probably the worst thing he could do. Once his sense returned, his body got a jolt of pain, which went through his entire body. "GAH!" He yelped. He closed his eyes in the because of the pain and thought. `Well, I remembered Princess Toadstool telling me to tell Mario about Bowser...then I remembered a keep...` His eyes quickly shot open. "I FELL FROM THE KEEP'S HIGHEST TOWER!" He yelled, which was stupid for the mushroom since that only cause him to have more pain. Through the pain he felt, a new thought popped into his head. `Where am I? `  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Tadpole pond was calm. The gentile lapping of the small waves hit Frogfucius's island. The frog sat on a rock, watching the waves, but soon some caught his eye. Something was floating in the water a few feet away. "What's that, I wonder." Frogfucius asked himself. The object began to move and out pop two legs, two arms, and one head. Frogfucius now knew the object was the shell of the King Koopa himself, Bowser. "Bowser?"  
  
Bowser looked up, his face dripping with water. "Hey, it's that old frog dude." Bowser said to himself. He began to swim over to the little island and soon made it and climbed up. Just then he remembered he couldn't swim. His face grew pale, knowing that he had just done something he couldn't do. "Uhh...hey?"  
  
"Hello! What brings you to my little pond?" Frogfucius asked, walking over to the Koopa.  
  
"Well, if you really wanna know, sit down old frog." Bowser said, sitting on the wet grass. Frogfucius did as he was told. "It all began when I went back to check up on my keep..."  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Both Mario and Geno had left Mario's pad, Toad is in the forest somewhere and is suffering for the painful fall, and Bowser is sitting with Frogfucius, telling him about the incident. Will Mario and Geno find the others and stop this new arising evil?  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Chapter 2! Up! WOW! I can't believe it. Oh, and flames are welcome. Just knowing you read my fic is good for me! 


	3. Flames in the kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario RPG so don't sue me! PLEASE!  
  
A/N: I don't know why anyone isn't reading it (And if you are and just don't wanna put a review). I mean, for my first fic my buds say it's kinda good. (Since I'm only 11) Well, I'm gonna continue this cause I like it and I don't care what anyone else thinks! Also, to the first reviewer (I forgot your name...^_^') it wont be like a Players guide (Except when someone joins the group! I love that thing) anymore and thank you for reading my fic!  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 3: Flames in the Kingdom.  
  
GENO, FROM STAR ROAD AND A LITTLE WOODEN DOLL, HAS JOINED YOUR GROUP!  
  
Geno and Mario walked down Mushroom way. Since Bowser had made an announcement on the wild Goomba and Koopa's, they had not been attacking the two. "I see Bowser's speech went well." Geno said, not being around to hear it, only to hear about it.  
  
Mario nodded. "We should reach the Mushroom Kingdom in a few minutes." That is what they did, for within two minutes the duet had reached the kingdom...only to see fires, dead toads, and destroyed houses. "Oh my gosh! I forgot!" Mario exclaimed, looking over the gory seen.  
  
Geno was looking around the group of fallen toads when something caught his eye, but he decided to ask, "Forget what, Mario?"  
  
"Well," Mario began. "Right before you arrived, I went with Bowser and Toad to Bowser's Keep and we fought a toad that was shooting beams of Magic into the kingdom." Mario glanced at a fallen Toad who, by the looks of it, was a civilian. "But I didn't think this much damage would be done."  
  
Geno sighed. "That toad you met is called Darth Knight, a dark warrior of metal and machine. He is cold hearted and doesn't care if men, women, and children alike are destroyed." He paused to see if Mario was listening, which he was. "He'll do anything to win. He also is the one who destroyed star road again. Nevertheless, his form took away too much of his energy so he took a simpler form, most likely the toad you saw earlier. If this is so, the toad is called, "Metal Android #4" a metal toad with amazing powers."  
  
"But wha-" Mario stopped mid-sentence, remembering something. "The Princess!" He exclaimed, running toward the castle.  
  
Geno glanced at what his eye saw before, a metallic Koopa. `So, they have already arrived.` He thought, as he ran off to join his friend.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"...And that's about it." Bowser finished. He looked up, only to see the old frog asleep. He fell on his face, but quickly sat back up. "Stupid old people...they always fall asleep." Bowser said to himself. With Frogfucius out like a light, he wouldn't have any clue or way to get back across the pond. Swimming was out of the question as was calling for help.  
  
"Do you need a lift back to the main land?" A small voice asked.  
  
"Uhh, who's there?" Bowser asked, spinning around in an attempt to see the owner of the voice.  
  
"Here!" The voice replied. Bowser looked over the side of the island to see a small Tadpole floating in the water. "Hi! I'm Frogerist!" It said, it's name Frogerist.  
  
"You don't look like a frog." Bowser said, most likely not knowing about the race of 'tadpoles'  
  
"Of course!" Frogerist replied happily. "I don't plan on being one for one more year. I'm a tadpole!"  
  
Bowser thought about the word 'tadpole' then remembered what it was. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I'm just a little spaced out because of the fall." Bowser said to the tadpole.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll go get my friends." Frogerist said, swimming off under the water.  
  
`I hope you hurry`. Thought Bowser as he watched him swim away. `I have a bad feeling that something big is about to happen...`  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mario busted through the door to see the large hallway towards the Chancellors room filled with the corpses of Toad guards and the metal Koopa's lining the floor. Mario, however, was in such a rush to find the Princess; he took little notice of the odd Metal Koopas. "Geno!" Mario yelled, jumping over the bodies.  
  
Geno had just walked in when he heard the plumber's voice. "Yes?"  
  
"I have to check on Princess Toadstool! Make sure the Chancellor is okay, please." He said as he disappeared behind the two doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
Geno nodded to himself, since Mario wouldn't see it anyway. He began to walk down the hallway, a little faster then usual, when he heard something. It was the sound of light breathing. Geno spun around to see a Toad with a green spotted head and wearing gray armor was standing up out of the tangled mess of bodies. "Hey you!" Geno exclaimed. The toad looked over to Geno and began to move back in fear that he was one of the head troops. "I'm not here to hurt you, I would just like to know what happened here."  
  
"Uhh..." the toad said, trying to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to give away to much information in case he was lying. "Can't you see? A battle took place."  
  
Geno sighed. He could tell that the mushroom was holding back more then he showed. "You should get to the nearest hospital, you're wounded." Geno said, knowing the toad would not let him perform the Ginqunie chant on him. Taking Geno's advice, the toad fled the room, never to be seen again. Geno turned back to the doors at the end of the hallway. He knew he must reach the Chancellor's thrown room. If he had died, the Mushroom kingdom would be very vulnerable and could be destroyed. With that thought in mind, he picked up the pace and ran out of the first hallway.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mario and Geno are both in the Mushroom Kingdom's castle, looking for two of the top diplomatic leaders in the kingdom. Bowser is still on Frogfucius's Island and Frogerist is off to get help for him, but who really needs help is poor Toad! Will Mario and Geno find whom there looking for, will bowser get off the island, and will toad find his way home? Moreover, even if all these are answered, there is still one thing left for them to do...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Review please! 


	4. Storming the castle

Disclaimer: Is this needed every chapter? I don't own the SM RPG- LotSS. If I did, they would be in a TV show. I would like that.  
  
A/N- Special thanks to QuickCheetah and Light Bowser for reviewing! Also, Mario, Luigi, and other close friends (Plus me! He He He) will call Princess Toadstool "Peach".  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 4: Storming the castle  
  
Geno reached the end of the hallway to the Chancellor's thrown room. He moved his hand to the handle and was about to push the door in when he quickly withdrew his hand from the metal handle, for it was burning with heat. `Most likely a fire on the other side...` He thought to himself. Geno didn't want to burn his wooden hand away so he moved back a little and held up one of his hands. The wrist of that hand opened and stars began raining out, striking the door. The wooden frame was strong but the power of Geno's star gun over powered the door and a small hole was created. Not big enough for Geno to fit through, however, he could ram it until the door fell...and that is what Geno did. After three attempts of ramming the door, the hinges broke and the door clasped into a burning inferno, soon being consumed by the flames. He glanced around the burning room. Not one soul was alive. "I hope Princess Toadstool is okay since the Chancellor is....gone." Geno said, turning his back from the burning thrown room. Hopefully, the Mushroom Kingdom Fire fighting squad or even the Rose Town fire fighting squad will get to put the flames out. As he left, the sound of swords clashing could be heard in the background. He turned around to see a Toad guard with a yellow-speckled head, and gray armor, much like the other toad wore, was sword fighting with a metal Koopa. The heat was getting to the armed Toad and was slowly reducing his speed considerably as sweat was pouring like buckets down the toad's head. The Koopa, on the other hand, was still fighting as if the battle had just begun. Geno lifted his hand and took aim. The two, slow as the toad was, somehow were still moving at a fast speed. If his aim were off, he would hit and kill the poor toad guard. He closed one eye and...  
  
Bang  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mario was dashing up the stairs to the Princess's room, dodging random bodies of Koopas and Toads. He soon reached the top of the stairs to see that two toad guards were standing in front of Peach's room in combat with two Metal Koopas. Mario quickly grabbed the one closest to him and threw him into the wall, a few sparks flying from the neck of the Koopa. Mario then tossed the lifeless shell of the Koopa down the stairs; the sound of metal clanking could be heard as it tumbled down the many flights of stairs.  
  
"Yeah, it's Mario!" Cried one Toad guard, as the vision of the hero of the mushroom kingdom filled his body with new founded strength. "Take this you blasted Koopa!" He yelled and he rammed his spear into the Koopa's body.  
  
"YAAAA!" It exclaimed, some sparks flying from where the spear had just made contact. The Koopa fell to its knees and then fell onto it stomach. Mario grabbed its tail and tossed it down the stairs, the same sound could be heard. "Master Mario!" The toad exclaimed, bending on one knee, bowing to the plumber. The other guard did the same.  
  
"Where is Peach?" Mario asked. "I must see her!"  
  
"She is safe, Mario." The second toad guard said, still on one knee.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Go into her closet." The first guard said. "Push the clothes aside and there should be a doorway. Go thru it and you should be with her."  
  
Mario nodded. "Thank you, now rise." They both did so. "Go now and cure yourselves. You'll need it, but...may I know your names?"  
  
"I am Toadstone." The first guard said.  
  
"I am Toadason." Replied the second one.  
  
"I will remember your names if I ever need help during my new quest. Now, go!" He commanded as the troops headed down the stairs and quickly out of the main doorway. Mario pushed the door open and saw that the princess room was somewhat normal, only a few pillows scatted on the floor and one broken window. He then remembered about what Toadstone had said and headed to the Princess's closet. Upon opening it, he saw that peach had left the clothes pushed apart, reviling the doorway. If a Troopa had gotten in, she would have had to fight it off herself. He quickly dashed into the hallway, knowing that his light was at the end of the tunnel.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Thank you!" Bowser said, waving to the Tadpoles who, because of Bowser's weight and lack of far jumping, seemed ready to go to sleep for a thousand years.  
  
"Your welcome." Frogerist said, he being the only one with enough energy to say it. Soon afterwards, he disappeared beneath the murky waters of Tadpole pond, never to be seen again by the eyes of Bowser.  
  
Bowser turned around and saw a pillar of smoke emitting from the Mushroom Kingdom. "Noooo!" He exclaimed. "Only I can make the mushroom kingdom be destroyed that much to do that! WAH! Stupid Toad thinks he could take over my keep then kick me out..." Bowser continued to grumble as he walked toward the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Bang  
  
"YAAAA!" Yelled the Toad guard, as he fell into a pool of blood, which had been created by the multiple hits from Geno's powerful star gun.  
  
Geno watched this and scowled. "Damn it!" He yelled. The Koopa had seen and heard Geno and was making his way over to him, sword gripped tightly in his right hand. He walked a steady pace and when he would reach Geno, he would be able to strike him down. Geno, however, was ready for the metal menace. "The war with your kind might go on," Geno said, holding his arm up. "But the battle ends for you right now!" The stars then began to rain from his arm and shooting right through the Metal Koopa's head, forcing it to explode and on a chain reaction, the rest of the body went up in a big ball of flames. Geno sighed and turned his back from the gory mess. He never wished to lay his eyes on something like that ever again. He then turned to his right and headed towards the Princess's Chamber.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Peach sat on the floor of the baron room. It was all brown and there was only a small group of cardboard boxes in the room. It clearly was just a hidden basement, only meant for hiding. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Fearing it one of the metal Koopa's, she grabbed her metal plate, which, by Mario, had been dubbed "A frying Pan". She stood on the side of the door, awaiting the arrival of the Koopa. Soon the creature entered and without looking to see, she blindly hit the person on the head with a powerful force. The person fell unconscious to the ground. "Ha, gotcha!" Peach said looking to see that what she had hit was Mario. "Uhh..."  
  
"Owies..." Mario said, the world returning to him for the second time today. "Sorry Mario! I thought you where a Koopa!" A voice, all to familiar to him apologized. He soon noted that Geno's voice wasn't as feminine and he also remembered that he was running to meet Princess Toadstool, which meant one thing. "Peach?" He asked weakly.  
  
"In the flesh!" Peach said, giggling about how long the plumber took to understand that it was she, but then she DID knock him out with a frying pan.  
  
Mario stood up. "Thank god your okay!" He said, embracing the Princess. He quickly let go as he heard footsteps running down the hallway.  
  
"What is it with the mysterious footsteps coming down the hall today." Peach said, sighing.  
  
Mario grabbed Peach's frying pan without her knowing and held it over his head. Soon the person entered the room and with quick reflects, Mario smashed the heavy pan onto the persons' head, forcing it to fall to the ground. "Ha."  
  
Peach saw that it was Geno. "Uh Mario..."  
  
Mario too noticed. "Uhh..."  
  
A long while past before Peach broke the silence. "I think you killed him..."  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mario, Peach, and Geno have been reunited and Bowser isn't to far behind. Will the trio find Bowser and then stop Darth Toad's evil plans of world domination? Only time will tell...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Geno is NOT dead, just to tell ya. He'll be on his feet in the next chapter. R&R and I think this is my longest chapter! YEY! No wait...no it's not... 


	5. The first is found

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario or any other characters.  
  
A/N: The fifth chapter! Yeah! Oh, and I'm not very good with sad scenes so what you about to read is a piece of crap.  
  
Key- * someone talking with psychic like powers. ** The person answering back  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 5: The first is found.  
  
The three friends exited the castle at a running pace. The Mushroom castle was now almost just a pile of Ashes. Peach looked on as her home was destroyed. "I...can't believe it..." She said, watching a tall tower collapse to the castles ground. "My beloved castle is...gone..." Peach fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands. "All of the guards and servants are dead. No, it can't be..." She wept.  
  
Mario placed a hand on her slender shoulder. "It will be okay, Peach." He said.  
  
Peach quickly shot up into the plumbers' arms and embraced him. She put her head on his shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. "Their all gone!" Was all she could say between sobs.  
  
Geno was watching this scene. He had never seen the Princess cry so much in his life, but he did know what it was like to lose a home. Just then, a message of some sort entered his mind. *Geno!* Said the voice in his head.  
  
He could tell that it was one of the few surviving Star Roadians. Ever since he had returned, everyone had changed his name from 'Heart Musical Note Exclamation point Question mark' to Geno and that is why every Star Roadian calls him that. **Yes?**  
  
Geno asked the voice. *Geno, listen!* The voice said. *I've heard about what you have to do on this adventure an I would like to help, so I went to Star Haven to see if any Star children could tell me anything.*  
  
Geno nodded to himself. **Did they tell you anything of importance?** He asked the voice.  
  
*Oh yes they did!* The voice exclaimed. *Not only did I find out the whereabouts of one of the fallen Star spirits, but I also found one Star child who is destined to become a Star Spirit.*  
  
**What's it's name?** Geno asked.  
  
*It says its name is...Twink and that Princess Peach has a friendly relationship with him, but my powers grow short. I must rest, good day Geno.* The voice said, as it slowly disappeared from his mind.  
  
"Hey knuckle head!" Came a booming voice, snapping Geno out of his trance. Geno looked up and saw who is was. It was Bowser. "What were you doing?" He asked the puppet.  
  
"None of your business, Bowser." Geno retorted.  
  
"Fine, fine, but can you tell me who did this?" He said, pointing to the smoking pile of ash that once was the Mushroom Kingdom's castle.  
  
"That Mushroom man who took over your keep, dumbass." Geno replied, obviously angry with the Koopa for waking him from his trance and his thoughts.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Bowser said, backing away from Geno. "Gees, what's gotten in to you."  
  
"Sorry." He apologized. "You just destroyed my train of thought and that was important." Then he noticed that both Mario and Peach were gone. "Where did they go?"  
  
Bowser turned to a building a few feet away. It was half destroyed and it looked like a hiding spot for surviving Toads. "Two toad guards who survived took her to that building." He said, gesturing to the building. "I think Peachy snapped when her castle was destroyed." Bowser said, giving a light chuckle.  
  
"That's not funny." Geno said.  
  
"Well, to you, maybe not. To me...well...that's a different story." He said, laughing madly.  
  
Geno rolled his eyes at the idiotic Koopa and began walking towards the building, hoping to tell everyone about the mind message he had just received.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Don't worry Princess Toadstool." Said Toadason, one of the guards who had escaped. Mario, Toadstone and himself where now keeping Princess Peach company as she was lying in bed. "Everything will be alright"  
  
Peach silently nodded, the thought of the castle burning, the toads dieing, hitting Mario over the head with a metal plate, and burning bodies still lingered in her head. "Princess?" Came Geno's voice as he entered the room. "Yes?" She asked softly.  
  
"A friend of mine contacted me, Oh good day gentlemen." He said greeting the toads. They both bowed politely and let him finish. "Well, he told me that we hav-"  
  
"Don't bother." Mario said. "She doesn't know of the mission yet."  
  
"Mission?" She inquired. "What mission, and now that I think of it...why is Geno here?"  
  
"Yeah! Why is the puppet here?" Bowser, who had just walked in the room, asked.  
  
"First off, Bowser, I am not a puppet. I am a child's play thing...sigh...Well, star road has been destroyed again and after two times that his happened, the stars power grew weak. Now, Mario and I, search for the seven star children who are destined to become the star spirits." He told everyone in the room. "Now, my friend told me that they had found one star child who is to become a star spirit. His name is Twink."  
  
Peach's frown disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "Twink?! I haven't seen him in years!" She beamed.  
  
"Great." Mario said. "It's good to know that we've found one of the seven kids."  
  
Geno nodded. "Now, Peach, will you accompany me to Star Haven, where we can find Twink? You do have a friendly relationship with him." He asked.  
  
Before Peach could answer, Toadstone butted in. "No! She can't go! She must stay here!"  
  
"That's right!" Toadason said. "Especially now, after the fire, her people need her support!"  
  
Geno glanced at the two guards. "She wouldn't be safe here." He said. "The person who did this might and will try again. Do you want your Princess to die?"  
  
There was a long silence before ether of the toads spoke and soon Toadason said, "Yes you are correct."  
  
Toadstone then spoke. "Indeed. We dare not risk the princess."  
  
Geno smiled. "Good." He then turned to Mario and Bowser. "Okay you two. While me and Princess Toadstool are at Star Haven, would you two go to Nimbus land and gain access to Mallow's assistants.  
  
"Okay." Both said in unison, walking out of the room.  
  
"As for you two..." Geno began.  
  
"Go and tell everyone that I will be gone, but will return safely." Peach said, interrupting Geno, but by the look on his face, he didn't seem to care.  
  
"As you wish Princess." Toadstone said, as the two ran over to the group of surviving toads.  
  
Geno turned to Princess who, by now, was standing fully up. "Are you ready, Princess Toadstool?"  
  
She nodded then added, "Oh, you can call me Peach if you wish." He nodded and grabs her hand. Soon a beam of light came down and enveloped the duet and raised them into the sky.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
With all of them doing their tasks, the goal of saving the world grows ever closer. Nevertheless, without Mallow help, will the group stand a chance? In the next chapter, maybe these and more question will be answered!  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Yippee! Yahoo! I feel so special. 


	6. Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own SM: LotSS but I wish I did. WAH! Life is cruel  
  
A/N: Thank you Mr. D and gau28 for reviewing. As answering the question, I hoped you would forget about toad. A mere setback, but I shall prevail!  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 6: Reunions  
  
The beam of light, which had engulfed Geno and Peach, touched the surface of Star road. Once the bright light had died down, the two travelers glanced around there surroundings. Peach gasped as she saw bodies of star creatures lying on the ground, covered in pools of silver liquid, which must have been their blood. "Come, we mustn't linger." Geno said, walking calmly down the star filled road.  
  
"So, how long until we reach star haven?" Asked Peach, trying to keep her eyes on Geno and not the destruction that took place on this calm road.  
  
"A few minutes, at the most." He replied as the duet continued walking.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Mario! Bowser! What brings you to Nimbus land?" Mallow greeted his two friends.  
  
"Mario followed me." Bowser said. "I came to destroy Marshmallow land!" He then started laughing madly for no reason. Mario and Mallow just stared until Bowser stopped, realizing his stupidity. "Uhh..."  
  
"I hope ye didn't mean that." The king said to the Sweatdroping Koopa. (A/N: I've been watching too much InuYasha)  
  
"Anyway, may I ask what REALLY brought you to Nimbus land?" The prince asked.  
  
"Well, ya see...Star road had been destroyed again and since this is the third time they became really weak so we like has to find the new star things." Mario told him, trying to recall the mission.  
  
"I...see..." Mallow said, missing the whole point of the mission. "I assume you need my help?" Mario nodded, but before Mallow could say okay Bowser spoke up.  
  
"Don't assume...if you do, you're an ass."  
  
"Excuse me!" Queen Nimbus exclaimed. "How rude of you to speak to the prince of Nimbus land like that."  
  
"Don't make me kill you! OW! Hey, Mario!" Bowser said, only to have Mario pull him away from the group by his ear.  
  
Mario sweat dropped while pulling him away. "Okay, now this is TOO stupid...Damn author's on a sugar rush..." He said. He got only silent nods in reply.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Geno and Peach arrived at the thrown room, where the great star spirits once occupied. "Now what Geno?" Ask the princess.  
  
Geno looked around the room, at the eight pillars where the spirits once floated. "Call his name. I sense he is in this room."  
  
Peach nodded at the request and called, "Twink." There was a silence until a twinkle of yellow light could be seen in the corner of the room. "Twink?" She asked.  
  
"Wh- Who is there?!" A little shaky voice asked.  
  
"Is that you Twink?" Peach asked again.  
  
"Yes, I am Twink. And you are?"  
  
Peach smiled. "Remember me? I'm Princess Peach!"  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
The small light began to glow brighter, most likely indicating Twink was happy. "Peach?!" He exclaimed, flying over to the two. The little star child flew into the Princess's open arms and was embraced in a friendly hug. After a few minutes of catching up, Twink finally asked, "So Princess Peach, what brings you to the destroyed star road? Are you here to help us?"  
  
"Well, the answer is that we need your help." Peach said, Geno nodding in agreement.  
  
"Why?" Ask the confused Twink.  
  
"Well as you may know, the seven star spirits have been scatted again." Geno began. "And this time, they are too weak to return to their post so now we need to find the seven star spirits with the seven mystic powers that separates them from the others." Geno said, walking over and placing a hand on the star child's head. "Your power is...health."  
  
"Health?" Both Twink and Peach asked in unison.  
  
Geno nodded. "Health allows Twink to heal anyone from near death or death to just a small cut. Of course, to return someone from death, there must be some sort of sacrifice."  
  
"O...kay..." Twink said, still not understanding the point of his mission.  
  
"Now that we have our new allay, don't you think it would be best to return to the Mushroom kingdom and find Bowser and Mario?" Geno asked the two.  
  
"Yeah! I hope they got Mallow's help, since we'll defiantly need it." Peach said, joining Geno. Twink soon followed just as a beam of white light came and engulfed the trio and in a few minutes of the bright light, they had left star road.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mallow, Mario, and Bowser stood at the edge of Nimbus land. "Goodbye Mallow." The queen said as she hugged her son. "And make sure you come home okay."  
  
Mallow blushed with embarrassment. "Moooom..." He moaned. He heard chuckles from Bowser. "Shut up..."  
  
Bowser growled. "Don't talk to me like that! I rule your life! BAWHAHAHA!"  
  
Mallow glanced at Mario and he sighed. "Must be the lack of air getting to his brain..." Mario said.  
  
"Like he has a brain." Mallow stated.  
  
"That is correct!" Bowser boasted before clasping on the yellow cloud. Mallow and Mario rolled their eyes, picked up Bowser, and, after a long and painful walk, reached earth.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Sorry that this was SHORT but I wanted to get this one out since it's been a while...oh, and don't mind the sugar rush part. 


	7. The Gate Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario RPG  
  
A/N: Thank you GAU28 and John M. for reviewing! Oh and Anti-Blast as well!  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 7: The Gate stone  
  
"Check mate" Said Toadason calmly as he placed his chess piece on the opposite side on the board.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!" cried Toadstone as he placed his hands over his face and threw back his head. "I've lost 20 times in a row!!!"  
  
Toadason sighed and played with a white pawn, spinning it in small circles. "Yes, yes. Your not very good at chess, are you." He said, more of a statement then a question.  
  
Toadstone looked at the chessboard. "Who even plays this stupid game?"  
  
"Preppies, nerds, Harry Potter, and us." Toadason listed. "Anyway, beating you is fun but what is taking them so long. They said they'd return after finding Mallow and Twink."  
  
"Maybe they forgot about us..."  
  
Just then the door opened and there stood Mario, Mallow, and Bowser. "Hey guys, we're back." Mario said as they entered the room. "What's up?"  
  
Before Toadason could reply, a beam of light hit the space in between the toads and the trio. Geno, Peach, and Twink appeared once the light had faded. "We're back!" said Twink as he exited the fading light.  
  
"Hey Twink!" Mario greeted. "Long time no see, eh?"  
  
Twink nodded happily and was flying over to Mario when he saw Bowser. "Argh! What's he doing here!?" He yelled, pointing to Bowser.  
  
Bowser, who was holding his head from the sudden rush of air, just moaned. "Shuddup."  
  
Geno rolled his eyes at Bowser and then walked over to Toadason. "I hope you kept it secret." He whispered.  
  
Toadason nodded. "Would you like it back?"  
  
"Has it charged fully up?" Toadason shook his head negatively. "Then no, not now."  
  
"Okay." Toadason said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple stone. "But I still don't know why I have to hold on to it."  
  
Geno quickly force Toadasons' hand closed, in order to keep the purple light, which was emitting from the stone, to shine any brighter then it was. "You mustn't allow anyone to see that stone!" He yelled at Toadason in a high whisper.  
  
"What stone?" Came a question from the prince of Nimbus land, Mallow.  
  
"Uh, Well, um...Hello Mallow! It's been a while!" Geno said, hoping to get his mind off the stone.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Now, about my question..." Mallow said. "What about a stone? And what was the purple light I saw?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw that light too!" Peach said, walking over to the three. "It was very pretty."  
  
Toadason looked at Geno. "Do you think we should tell 'em?"  
  
Geno slowly nodded. "Okay guys. I was hoping that this wouldn't come to pass but here comes the long explanation." Geno was about to begin when he noticed Bowser, Mario, Toadstone, and Twink weren't in earshot. "Hey guys!" Geno called out to the four. They turned to him. "Come over here!" They did so.  
  
"What is it?" Bowser asked.  
  
"Now Toadason." Geno said as the little toad removed the purple stone from his pocket. "This is the Gate stone. Once it is at it's full power, I would have found the doorway into another world where the star children, who we need, live. This world is a world of forest, rivers, and tranquility. Once I have found it, I was going to enter the world by my self, as not to have any of you get hurt but it seems that now you have a choice in the madder." Geno said. "If you wish to come with me, step forward."  
  
There was a pause and no one step forward until Mario did so. "Hey, Geno! You said you'll need our help so I'm coming along!"  
  
Peach stepped up now. "If Mario is going, then I'm going too!"  
  
Twink floated over to Peach. "I'm going with Peach!"  
  
Mallow jumped forward. "I didn't just come down here from Nimbus land for nothing! I'm in!"  
  
Toadstone looked around the room. "Um...well...I don't know...Ah, well. There is nothing to do here anyways. I'm going!"  
  
The attention turned to Bowser. "Uh, well..." He stuttered. "Well, I have some free time from destruction and blowing things up. Why not."  
  
"Hey, did you forget about me?" Came a voice. "I'm coming too!"  
  
They all turned to see a battered Toad in the doorway. Toad stumbled in, holding his left arm, which could be seen bleeding. "Toad!" All of them yelled in unison. (A/N: ^-^ GAU28, Toad has returned.)  
  
Toad smiled and weakly nodded. "Yep. It's me." He said before letting out a yelp of pain. Peach ran to her retainer's side.  
  
Mario ran towards the closest medical room and yelled in, "We have a new patient! We need medical assistance!" With that said, three toad doctors ran in and picked up the limp toad and put him on a bed.  
  
The doctors gave toad a quick check to see if anything fatal had accorded. The lead doctor issued the other toads to move Toad into a new room where they will heal his wounds. The lead doctor turned to Mario. "Nothing fatal, but he might have to stay in the hospital for two or three days."  
  
"That's okay." Geno said. "It would take that long for the Gate stone to reach it's full power."  
  
"Okay then." Mario said. "Once Toad is healed, we are off to...to...hey, does this land have a name or something?"  
  
"Nope." Geno said.  
  
"Then we'll name it World!"  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Toad has returned, but in bad shape. Hopefully once he gets better our group will be able to enter...World...but what awaits them in this new world? Danger? Adventure? Toons? Only time will tell...I guess...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Well there ya go! Another chapter! ^-^ 


	8. Burning Dragon

Disclaimer: Same old stuff, I don't own SM LoSS.  
  
A/N: Thank you Celtic boy, but anyone who dies in my story will NOT come back unless because of something special.  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 8: Burning Dragon  
  
Peach paced around the room nervously. It's been two days and the only word of Toad's condition was, 'He'll be okay by midnight to night! He's doing very good.` It was way past midnight. "Damn it!" Peach exclaimed out loud, slamming her fist against the wall. "What the heck is happening to Toad in there?" She sat down on the chair closest to her and thought. She thought about her kingdom and castle burning, the toads dieing, and all the pain. Her eyes were shutting. `What time is it...` She thought to herself. Peach glanced up at the clock on the wall. It read, 3:10 AM. Once seeing the time, Peach's eyes shut and she began to drift into a sleeping state, but as her sub-concise mind was taking over, she could have sworn she saw burning flames.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mario was walking outside in the destroyed kingdom. Ruble, bodies, and small fires litter the ground. "Why..." Mario said to himself quietly. "Why did this happen? I'm suppose to be their hero and I failed them." He said to himself, sitting on a small stone. Next to him was a picture. It was one of a Toad family, happily smiling for the picture. Mario had seen no Toads like this family in the hospital. He sighed and placed the photo down and turned to one of the burning fires. He watched it for a while, hypnotized by the dancing flames. Before he knew it, his eyes where shut tight and he was sleeping.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Atop what was left of the Mushroom kingdom's highest tower sat a small boy. He wore a red kimono (A/N: I love Japan stuff like dat) and had red hair. His eyes were brown and around his, next he had a star. It was a star child. The boy chuckled. "Flames, flames of burning light, show these fools entirely night." He whispered to himself, in sort of a chant like phase. As he finished, all around the Mushroom kingdom, the small fires began to grow and grow until they were ranging once again. The boy looked at his work before disappearing.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"What's going on?!?" Exclaimed Mallow as he, Bowser, and Geno glanced out the window. "What ever is left of this kingdom is now burning!"  
  
Bowser nodded. "How did all this fires start!?" He asked.  
  
"No time!" Geno said. "We must find Mario! He walked out and he hasn't come back yet!" They nodded and dashed out the door.  
  
"Mario!" All of them yelled.  
  
"Do you think he heard us?" Mallow asked as he dashed through the flames.  
  
"I hope." Geno said, being very careful not to hit the fire.  
  
Mallow turned and took a quick glance at the fire. That was all that was needed before Mallow's eyelids shut and he collapsed onto the ground, flames surrounding him. "Mallow!" Exclaimed Bowser as he ran to the clouds side. He felt his pulse, just in case, only to find it still there. "Hey, Geno! What happened to Mal-" He asked, but was cut off by seeing the little puppet laying on the floor, also in a sleeping state. "Damn it!" Bowser said, turning to face the hospital. The flames had consumed the only way back to the building. "Oh no..."  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Toadason rushed down the hallway with three other toads. "What's going on!?" Ask the smallest toad.  
  
Toadason looked back and smiled a reassuring smile. "Don't worry kid. I've just gotta get you guys out of this building." He said as he touched the back door. It wasn't hot so he flung it open and just a few feet away was a burning fire. The four toads looked into the beautiful flames before passing out.  
  
Toadstone, who too had been running with them just a little ways behind, rushed to his friend's side. "Hey Toadason! What happened?" He asked his sleeping friend. He, at that time chose to look up and stare into the flames for less then a second, but that's all it needs before he too fell into dreamland.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
The boy was watching the plight, which had befallen the surviving mushroom people. Staying in the building will get them killed, and going out side will put them to sleep. "Perfect." He said to himself. Then his eye caught something, someone who wasn't asleep yet. "Huh?" He asked leaning forward to see the object. It wasn't a star child, which he is looking for. It was Bowser. "King Bowser!? But...how!?" He shook it off. "Ah well. I'll be able to force him to tell me where Twink is hiding. Isn't dat right, Hannah?" He said, glancing with the red star around his next.  
  
"Le-Let me go." Came a weak voice from the star.  
  
The boy scowled at the voice. "No talking!" He yelled as he punched the star. However, he also punched himself. "Owie!" He shook the slight pain off and looked up to Bowser. "Ready or not Bowser, Here I come!"  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell is Mario when you need him?!" Bowser yelled as he raced through the flames.  
  
"Bowser, Bowser, Bowser!" came a childish voice.  
  
"Wh- Who's there?" Asked Bowser.  
  
The boy appeared in front of Bowser with a big grin on his face. "My name is Rukiu and this is my star of flames, Hannah!" Rukiu said, still smiling.  
  
Bowser's eyes grew wide. `That star!` He thought to himself. `It looks like Twink just...red...` "Hey! Give me that star!" Bowser demanded. The boy shook his head. "Hey, why not, you little brat!"  
  
Rukiu smiled his innocent smile. "Hannah was a gift from Darth Knight and Hannah gives me powers!" He said.  
  
`Darth Knight? Mental note, make Mario tell me everything he knows about him.` "What kind of powers, dare I ask?" Bowser asked the child.  
  
Rukiu smiled again but his child smile was gone. Now it was of one of pure evil. "LIKE THIS!" He yelled as Hannah began to glow red. Rukiu arms began to extend and take the form of dragonheads. Rukiu's head also transformed into a dragons'. From his back, wings appeared and his legs were now longer. He looked like a dragon standing on two feet. The new Rukiu laughed and put his right palm in Bowser's face.  
  
Bowser knew what was coming so he dashed out of the way of the hand. Just as he did, a blast of burning, blue fire emitted from his palm. "Blue fire?! MAN! I would have been roasted." Bowser said to himself.  
  
"That you would have been, Koopa." Dragon Rukiu said as he opened his mouth and red flames busted out. Bowser wasn't able to dodge these and his body was burnt. "I see why you weren't phased by my magical fire spell."  
  
Bowser pushed himself back up. He was charred and didn't know how to beat this guy. "Ugh...Okay now..." Bowser said to himself. "How to beat this guy..." He looked over the Dragon's body. Bowser pulled back his hand and ran towards Dragon Rukiu's lower torso. "Ya!" He yelled and he sent his claw forward only to have his claws broken. "Wha?! NO WAY!"  
  
Dragon Rukiu chuckled. "Wow, you're a dumb ass." He said, moving towards the Koopa. "Dragon's scales are stronger then diamonds." Dragon Rukiu once again placed his hand forward and fired blue flames. Bowser let out a yell as his body disappeared in the blue fire blast. "Well that was fun." He said as Hannah once again glowed red and Rukiu returned to his normal state.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Twink had watched the whole thing from a window in the top of the hospital. "Oh no, Bowser!" He exclaimed as he flew out the window and down to where he thought he saw the Koopa land. `Maybe I can use my...health power on you Bowser. Just hold on!`  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Will Twink be able to save Bowser or will Rukiu destroy the mushroom kingdom before he can heal him? And will our hero's ever wake up? Next time on "Super Mario RPG 3?" We will find out!  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: HAHA! What a place to leave it off at! Anyways, you betta reviews! 


	9. Round 2: Bowser vs Rukiu

Disclaimer:  
  
A/N: Thank you Tiger5193 and Celtic Boy for reviewing. And for Tiger5193, as of this moment I do not need a Geno-rival-later-turned girlfriend...yet...  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 9: Round 2: Bowser vs. Rukiu  
  
"Bowser! Bowser!" Screamed Twink as he searched the scorched land for the fallen Koopa. Soon the little star child found what he was looking for. "Bowser!" He said as he looked over the burnt Bowser.  
  
His eyes slowly opened and the world returned to him. "Stupid green men..." He muttered as Twink just looked at him confused. "Oh, it's star kid. Hi."  
  
Twink smiled. "Good, you're not dead. I mean, if you were then no one could stop the mad child on the loose."  
  
Bowser stood up and shook his head. As he did, some of the ashes on his body flew off. "Yeah, Rukiu. Where is he?" Bowser asked, looking around the burning kingdom.  
  
Twink joined in the search. "How hard can it be to find a 20 foot dragon?" He asked.  
  
"Twink...he was 19 feet."  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Rukiu walked through the empty halls of the hospital. "Aw, there's no one left to kill." He whined as he turned a corner.  
  
"You have a sick and twisted mind, you know that?" Hannah whispered before being smacked.  
  
"Shut up! I do as I please!" He snapped. After making sure Hannah would not talk back, the young boy continued down the dark hallway.  
  
"Hey you!" Came a voice from a different hallway.  
  
Rukiu turned and looked down the dark corridor. "Yes?" He asked the un-seen voice.  
  
The un-seen voice was soon identified as Toad stepped out into the light. "What are you doing here? I've never seen anyone like you in the Mushroom Kingdom."  
  
Rukiu smirked. "Well, telling you my name would be irrelevant since I have to kill you now that you've seen me."  
  
Toad stepped back. "Yo- You have to kill me?! NO! I've already had a near death experience today!" (A/N: Just looking back on this, it's only been about a day. Wow...)  
  
"Well, I still have to kill you." He said as he got into a DBZ-like fighting stance.  
  
Toad was sweating bullets. He had never really fought someone like THIS since Wart, and since then he hasn't done much of anything. "Uh, um, well..."  
  
Rukiu didn't want to listen to this anymore. He charged at Toad with his hand out and a small fireball forming. "Don't take this personally, It's just my job!" He said and he launched the fireball at Toad.  
  
Toad shut his eyes and was awaiting the burn, which never came. "Huh?" He asked as he opened his eyes. What he saw was Rukiu's back and Bowser and Twink. "Bowser! Twink!" He exclaimed.  
  
Bowser gave Toad a thumbs up with a smile and Twink nodded his head. Bowser then turned to Rukiu. "Hey Rukiu, thought I was dead or something?"  
  
Rukiu scowled. "Fine! You want more; I'll give you more! Round two starts now!" He exclaimed and Hannah began to glow red and he began his transformation.  
  
Bowser stepped back. "Uh, I didn't want more but here goes nothing!" He said as he jumped to the transforming Rukiu.  
  
This act took Rukiu by surprise. "Wha- What are you doing!?"  
  
Bowser was flying at him at top speed. "I'm not stupid! I'm not waiting for you to finish transforming!" He yelled and he launched his claw into the boy's face.  
  
"YAH!!!!" Rukiu yelled as he flung his limbs around, one hitting Bowser and sending him through a wall. He brought his hands to his face as he slowly began to return to normal. "Ah, damn it! What the hell did he do!" He yelled, holding the spot where Bowser had plunged his claw in.  
  
"I'll finish the job!" yelled Toad from behind Rukiu. He tried to turn around and counter the Toad's attack, yet the loss of blood slowed his movement and Toad kicked the back of his neck, causing him to fall on the floor, out cold. "I...I did it?" He asked himself.  
  
Twink nodded again. "Good job Toad!"  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mario awoke with a jolt. He looked to his side and saw the fire, all the fires to be exact, had gone out. "What happened?" He asked no one. He turned around and was hit square in the face with one of the new raise of day from the sun. "Wow, I must have fallen asleep out here. I hope no one is worried about me." He said before jumping off the rock and running back to the hospital.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mallow and Geno awoke at the same time. "What a nightmare." Mallow said as he rubbed the sleeping sand from his eyes. "I dreamed that Mario had gone missing and we fell asleep on the job."  
  
Geno yawned. "That was no nightmare Mallow, it was real." He said and he shielded his eyes from the suns rays. "And it seems we slept through without finding him."  
  
"We should get back to the hospital!" Mallow exclaimed as Geno simply nodded. With that, they dashed off.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Peach opened her dreary eyes to the light of the morning sun. She sat up and yawned. "What a night." She said before standing up. "I wonder how Toad is doing."  
  
"I'm doing fine!" Came a cheerful voice from down the hallway.  
  
Peach smiled. "Toad! Your aliv-...well, better!" She said as she embraced her petit friend. "I'm so happy your safe. I don't know what I would have done if you had died."  
  
Toad got a nervous look on his face. `If only she had known that I almost died...again!!`  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
With Rukiu, the dragon child gone, the group can re awaken with out the problems of hypnotic fires! However, in haste of trying to defeat Rukiu, then had also buried there second star child. Will this effect there game play or can they work around it? Find out next time on Dragon Ball...No, Super Mario RPG 3!  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Hm, Chapter 9, eh? Well this might be the last chap for a while (Not to long) since I'm losing a lot, I mean A LOT of time because of me thinking about this fic. I also was daydreaming about the last chapter of this story in Science class. MAN I need a break. *Notice the few fans of this story grabbing chains, guns, and candy to use if he dosen't continue the story* Um...^_^' 


	10. The portal is open

Disclaimer: Read all the other chapters for them.  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 10: The portal is open.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ask Mario as he, Geno, and Mallow walked over to Toad and the Princess.  
  
Toad nodded. "I'm fine." Mario and Mallow joined Peach's side and began talking with Toad.  
  
Geno, however, walked into a corner and removed the Gate stone from his pocket. The Gate stone was glowing a bright purple. "The charge up is complete?" Geno asked himself looking at the stone.  
  
"Looks that way." Said Mallow who was looking over his shoulder.  
  
Geno turned and faced Mallow. "Yes. The magic fires that Rukiu made must have powered up the stone to a point where it can create the entrance to 'world'." Geno walked past Mallow and to Mario, Peach, and Toad who had been joined with Bowser and Twink. "Excuse me, but the Gate Stone is powered up."  
  
"Uhh... Gate Stone?" Mario asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Yes, you remember. The stone that will form the entrance to 'world'. I remember." Said Peach, letting her embrace on Toad drop.  
  
"Oh! The purple rock...thing." Mario replied, still not knowing what it was.  
  
"If you want you, we can leave soon." Geno told the group.  
  
Bowser folded his arms over his chest. "Why?" He complained. "I just fought a big-ass dragon kid thing! I want a little break!"  
  
"You can have your break." Geno said. "And you where never asked to come along on this mission. You can stay here. It would be better for you to stay anyway. We don't need someone like you to mess everything up!"  
  
"HEY!" Yelled Bowser. "I WILL NOT MESS EVERYTHING UP AND I AM COMING!"  
  
Geno smirk. "Good, we could use someone with more brawn then brains."  
  
Bowser smiled. "Yep!"  
  
Geno smiled at the Koopa's stupidity, but the smile faded as the task at hand returned to him. "Where is the closes point to Star Haven? That should be where the portal to 'world' is."  
  
There was a small pause until a voice spoke up. "That would be Star Summit." The unknown voice from behind the group. They turned to see Toadason and Toadstone walking towards them.  
  
"So that is where we will go." Geno told the group. They nodded and began walking towards the doors.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
(A/N: Okay, if you're still reading that's amazing. That first part SUCKED...-' I just needed to start this chap going.)  
  
The group of eight walked up the purple, star filled path, which led to Star summit. Upon reaching it, the purple stone in Geno's hand began to glow a deep crimson. "We're here." Geno told the others.  
  
"Now, how do we start this door way thing up Geno?" Ask Toad from the back of the line.  
  
"Easy." Geno replied, placing the now blood red stone in the center of the summit. "Forta, Kaonta, Nutay Yanh." Geno chanted.  
  
The stone began to give off more and more red light, which soon engulfed the entire summit. The Gate Stone then started to levitate and spin slightly. The spinning, which had begun slowly, was now picking up great speed until the stone was spinning so fast it could not be seen. During all this, the others began to back away as this continued. "Wha- what's happening?" Ask Mallow and he tripped over a rock as he was walking backwards.  
  
As Mallow had finished his sentence, the blur of a rock emitted a beam of red light, which zoomed upwards and into the sky. Soon the beam began to part ether left or right and was covering the entire sky. The atmosphere remained red as the beam subsided and as it did so, the dust, which was flying around as the stone was spinning, had settled to reveal a small portal leading into a forest world. The portal to 'world' has been opened and the Gate Stone was no more.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
With the portal to 'world' opened, our heroes (Need a new word -') can travel and save the star children. However, what awaits them in this unknown place? No clue.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay and the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to get this out. 


	11. Return of Metal Android 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SM: RPG.  
  
A/N: Officially at 10:19 on December 9, Monday, 2002 I beat Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars. In addition, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I can't believe I kept this going too an 11th chapter...must just be bored... Oh and Luigi Mario: KOG, I just call it Star summit because I've never really played Paper Mario and I was just told that "Star summit" is the real name. It might just be a knick name my friends gave it or something. Anyway, your not going to see anymore of it...I think...I dunno...most likely it won't have any more big parts but if it does, I'm just gonna call it Stat summit.  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 11: Return of Metal Android #4  
  
The group looked on as the red light began to dim down. "What just happened there?" Ask Mario.  
  
Geno turned and looked at them. "Well, the gate stone just opened a portal to 'world', and an hour eclipse has taken place." He said, pointing towards the sky. The sky was still crimson, but slowly lightning up to a pink-ish color. "The moon and sun overlapping each other means that our world is inline with two other worlds, creating a semi-stable portal. We have one hour to get through the portal before it closes and we have to wait until a new gate stone arrives."  
  
"How long would that be, dare I ask?" Ask Toadason.  
  
Geno closed his eyes for a second and thought. "About One thousand years for the stone to be made and one hundred years to get here so one thousand and one hundred years, give or take a hundred." He finished, re-opening his eyes.  
  
There was a long silence. "I don't think I wanna wait that long..." Peach said, breaking the silence.  
  
Nods of agreement went along with Peach's statement. "Then we should make haste and enter the portal." Geno told them and he stepped towards a floating rip in the time-space continuum.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Yelled Twink, who was in the back of the line. The others turned around in time to see Twink begin pulled away by a golden net and the net withdrawing towards a giant laser gun.  
  
Bowser, Toad, and Mario knew all too quickly what it was. "It's the Koopa- Blasta 700 Alpha-Omega!" Exclaimed Bowser and he pointed a claw towards the machine.  
  
Mallow, Peach, Geno, Toadason, and Toadstone looked at each other before exclaiming all at once, "The what?"  
  
Mario quickly ran off while saying, "Explain later! Get into the world NOW!"  
  
"I'll come too!" Exclaimed Bowser as he rolled down the hill after Mario. "If you die down there I'll never forgive myself! I have to be the one to kill you!"  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
The net retracted into a section of the giant laser. Twink tried to yell, but the mysterious golden net muffled them. Soon after Twink was inside the machine, a metal Koopa slammed a door onto the hole, covering it. "Sir, the star kid is in the Koopa-Blasta 700 Alpha thing".  
  
There was a laugh from behind the Koopa-Blasta 700 Alpha-Omega. Out stepped from behind it, the toad known as Metal Android #4. "Good. Just two left to go! I should inform Natsurakru...ah well...it can wait. HAHA!" Exclaimed the android as he hopped into the chair of the laser gun. He pressed a button and tons of green beams began to shoot out from every which way and began destroying what little buildings and killing what little survivors the Mushroom Kingdom had left to afford.  
  
"Um...sir..." Came the voice of a girl behind Metal Android #4.  
  
Metal Android turned around to see a young girl with blonde hair, which was in a ponytail and had sapphire eyes. She wore a red dress with an apron over it. On the left side of the apron it read, in bold letters, 'Proud member of the Metal Android #4 division of the Natsurakru army.' "Emily, what brings you here?" Android #4 commanded.  
  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but the life signal from Rukiu has completely disappeared."  
  
Metal Android #4 quickly jumped out of the cockpit of the Koopa-Blasta and ran to a near computer. "Wha- WHAT?!?! RUKIU!? HE'S DEAD???"  
  
Emily walked behind Metal Android #4 and nodded solemnly. "Yes, he is."  
  
Metal Android #4 was now clicking through files. "What about Hannah. If she's not okay then I'll be-"  
  
"We haven't been able to pick up her life force either."  
  
Metal Android turned around and began to loom over Emily with an angry face. "You better find her life force. I know she's still alive or else the other star children would die out."  
  
Emily nodded and walked back to her station in the makeshift base that has been created. She sat and looked at the screen. Rukiu's' life force rating was growing rapidly. "Oh Rukiu...you better stay dead until this war is over. Then we can life happily forever."  
  
#4 turned with a whip of his cape and walked back towards the machine. He hopped back into the seat and was about to press a button when a foot came colliding with his face, sending him flying off the seat. He skidded across the ground creating a long ditch. "Who did that?!?" He exclaimed looking around. Upon turning his eyes back to the Koopa-Blasta he saw the one who kicked him. Mario. "Oh, it's you again." He said, standing up.  
  
"Yeah it's me." Mario said, jumping off the machine. "What did you do with Twink!?"  
  
Metal Android #4 laughed. "That's for me to know." #4 ran towards Mario with a punch ready, however, Mario quickly grabbed his hand and swung around him and elbowed him in the back. #4 fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Mario quickly picked up the metal monster and brought him to his face. "Now where did you put Twink?" He asked again.  
  
Metal Android didn't responded. Instead he head butted Mario, causing him to left go. Once landing, he launched a quick kick into Mario's gut, causing Mario to double over. #4 then jumped upward and came down on Mario, both of his feet planted deep in Mario's spine. This action pushed Mario into the ground and a small crater around him. "Now Mario...I'm not going to tell you where I hid Twink..."  
  
"You better if you know what's good for ya!" Yelled a voice from behind the two. #4 turned around only to see a claw be slammed into his face.  
  
"You!" #4 said, his voice breaking up.  
  
"Yeah, it's me..." Bowser said squeezing his hand shut. Once done, Metal Android's head exploded in a giant ball of flames. Bowser withdrew his hand as the metal body fell to the ground with a flop. "That'll teach you for stealing my ray gun..."  
  
"Oh really?" Came a voice. The voice was wispy and cold and it suddenly felt as if the entire world around Bowser and Mario had frozen up which was impossible because of all the fires surrounding him. Soon after, a dark fog covered the duo.  
  
"What was that?" Mario asked, stepping out of the crater. "Where's Metal?"  
  
"Metal is dead...I think..."  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Geno paced back and forth. "They've been gone too long...something has happened, I can sense it." Geno walked over to the other five. "You must listen to me. Get into world now."  
  
"But aren't we gonna wait for Mario and Bowser?" Peach asked.  
  
"They've been gone too long. It's been a half hour; the portal will close in 30 minutes. If we don't get through now...well you know."  
  
"But I'm not leaving without Mario." Said Peach stepping up to Geno.  
  
Geno looked down slightly. "Forgive me for this then." He whispered as he pushed the princess.  
  
"AAAAAAAA!" Peach yelled as she yelled into the void.  
  
Geno turned and began walking away. "I suggest you go now so you'll land around the same area." Toadason looked at Geno with an angry look before he grabbed Toad and Toadstone and jumped in as well. "Mallow..."  
  
Mallow turned to Geno. "Yes?"  
  
"If we don't make it in, it'll be up to you to protect the princess." Mallow was about to protest, but upon a quick rethinking, he nodded slightly and jumped into the void.  
  
After watching the cloud hop into the portal, Geno turned and began to dash down the hill. Within a few minutes, the figures of the Koopa-Blasta, Bowser, and Mario came into view. The scene angered Geno. "Why the hell are they just standing around!" He yelled to no one. Geno was about to continue his descent down the summit, when he noticed a fourth figure. It was a small boy, almost a midget. He was standing with both his hands out and a black fog emitting from them. This fog was covering Mario and Bowser. Geno stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy. He was wearing a green shirt but the rest of him wasn't visible. "No he can't be...not this soon!" Geno said. "Why would Natsurakru attack now!"  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
With only 25 minutes left, will Geno be able to get Mario, Bowser, and Twink into world? And is this little child really Natsurakru? And what about Rukiu and Hannah? And the mystery behind this Emily. Most of this and more will be answered next time...  
  
To be continued...  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
A/N: ^_^ R&R Please. 


	12. Darth Knight Arrvies

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff. Poor me.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Oh and my first saga in this story is almost over! In two or three chapters, the world saga is going to start. ^_^  
  
Super Mario RPG 3?  
  
Chapter 12: Darth Knight arrives  
  
Laughter echoed through the dark mist, giving it an eerie feeling. "Who's there?!" Exclaimed Mario for the tenth time. "Are you Metal Android #4?"  
  
"No, of course not." The voice replied. At this, Bowser fell to his knees, his body seeming to have frozen over. "If you must know, I am Darth Knight, the loyal servant of Lord Natsurakru."  
  
Mario thought for a second. "Yeah, I've heard of you! Geno told me about you."  
  
More laughter. "Well, It seems I'm known even in these parts of the universe." The fog stopped swirling around the two.  
  
Mario took a step back. "Bowser...somethings happening..." He said. The black mist then flew upwards and transformed from a circle to a spear.  
  
"Now, it's time to take a new body." Darth Knight's voice said as the spear flew towards Bowser.  
  
"BOWSER! WATCH OUT!" Mario exclaimed. However, Bowser was on the ground and looked paralyzed. "Bowser!" He yelled again. Mario ran towards the Koopa, trying to push him out of the way of the spear but it was too late as the spear of fog slammed into Bowser, causing a giant shock wave. "GAH!" Yelled Mario as the forced pushed him down.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Geno fell backwards. "Wha- what was that?" He asked himself, standing up and brushing some dust off his clothes. The black smoke was gone and the boy was lying on the floor. Geno was able to get a better look at the kid now. It was a doll. "WHY DID I THINK WAS NATSURAKRU!?!" (A/N: Uuh...I think that whole thing in the last chapte was a plot hole. -_-') He yelled to no one. After mentally kicking himself for his stupidness, he continued down the path towards Bowser and Mario. That's when he noticed the smoke was gone. There was a long pause as Geno thought about what happened. Then it hit him. "...Shit..."  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Mario stood up and looked over at Bowser, fearing that the spear of black fog had mutilated him. Instead Bowser was standing up and looked fine. "Your...okay?" He asked him.  
  
Bowser turned towards Mario. Everything about Bowser was fine. All but one thing, his eyes were no longer their orange red, but his pupils (A/N: I think that's what there called) were no longer there. Just whiteness. "Mario..." He said, walking toward him.  
  
Mario noticed the voice. "HEY! What did you do with Bowser?!" He asked as Bowser walked towards him.  
  
Bowser chuckled. "Since you destroyed my body of Metal Android #4, I need a new one. So I took Bowser." Darth Knight, inside Bowser's body, laughed. "And now with this body, I shall destroy you." Darth Knight ran towards Mario, extending a claw and thrusting it at him. Mario however was able to jump over the claw and over Darth Knight.  
  
Mario landed and spun around, facing Darth Knight. The heaviness of Bowser's body slowed his movement, giving Mario a chance to attack. He jumped at Darth Knight's head, a punch ready. Once over the head of Darth Knight, he launched the punch into his skull. Mario smirked as Darth Knight fell to the ground. Mario landed on the other side of Darth Knight again. "Meh, why not." He said, grabbing the Koopa's tail. Mario began spinning until he had spun five times. He then let go of the tail, sending Darth Knight flying into a toads house and the house collapsed on him.  
  
"Hey, Mario!" Yelled Geno as he ran towards Mario. "Listen, we have 30 minutes until the portal closes. We need to go now!"  
  
"But Bowser has been taken over by Darth Knight!" Mario told Geno.  
  
"Figures...." Geno nodded and walked towards the wrecked house. He held out a wooden hand and began chanting. "Sycha je futra kenna."  
  
Darth Knight stood up from the ruble and shook some plaster off. "Argh, stupid plumber." He groaned, turning back to Mario and Geno. "Ah, Geno is here now..." He said, somehow knowing the Star Roadian.  
  
Geno continued chanting as a white light began to surround Darth Knight. "Return now, Bowser!!!!!" He yelled, the entire area around the three being engulfed in light.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Darth Knight, as dark smoke began to emit from Bowser's body.  
  
As the light died down, Bowser's figure could be seen looking around, not knowing what had just happened. "Uuh...guys?" He asked, stepping towards Geno and Mario.  
  
Mario sighed. "Good, that idiot is back to his normal self."  
  
Geno looked towards where the black smoke was lingering in the air. It slowly was moving back over to the little doll. "MARIO! BOWSER! WE MUST RUN!" He yelled as he, Mario and the perplexed Bowser began running up the hill to Star Summit.  
  
After about 5 minutes of walking, the group reached the summit.......only to be confronted by a hoard of Metal Koopa's wielding swords. One Koopa walked forward. It had yellow tips on it's shoulders and a larger sword then the others. "Well, well, well....Mario, Bowser, and Geno have come to Star Summit, eh?" It said. The metal koopas began moving towards the trio, swords raised above there heads and ready to strike. "Ready men? CHARGE!" Exclaimed the Leader Koopa as the army began running towards the three.  
  
Bowser and Mario readied punches, but Geno stopped them. "No wait." He said. "I have a feeling-"  
  
"FIRE!" Exclaimed a voice from behind them. Geno, Mario, and Bowser turned to see thousands of arrows whizzing through the air and connected with some of the Koopa's. Out from behind the rocks came an army of Toad Guards, all holding a sword. With a quick war cry, the Toad army charged into battle and began to slaughter the Koopa's. "Mario! Geno! Bowser...." Came a voice.  
  
Mario and Geno smiled at the site of the Toad. "Chancellor!" They exclaimed at once. Bowser ,on the other hand, just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hello. This isn't the time to be talking, it's the time to be fighting. I must get into that battle, boys." The Chancellor said, giving Geno and Mario swords. "If we have time...or If I'm still alive, I'll explain to you about these swords. Right now, just use them as a weapon."  
  
Bowser walked up to the chancellor. "What about me?"  
  
"Your claws are good enough, Bowser." He said, drawing his sword. "Come, let us fight for the Mushroom Kingdom!" He said.  
  
Mario nodded and the chancellor ran into the fray, stabbing a Koopa before he disappeared in the fighting Toads and Koopas. Mario was about to run into the battle when Geno stopped him. "Mario, we have no time for this! We must get to the world!"  
  
"Your...right." He said. "But I can't let these Toad's die!" Mario yelled before he too ran into the battle, his sword glowing slightly red.  
  
Geno growled. "Fool." He looked up at Bowser, or where Bowser once stood. "Bowser?" He said, looking around. Just as he turned to the battle, a Metal Koopa landed on top of him. "ARGH!" He yelled as the weight pushed him down.  
  
"HAHA!" Bowser laughed, throwing Koopas and Toads alike to their doom. "This is so much fun! WEEEEEEE!"  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
The battle for the mushroom kingdom has started. Will Geno, Mario, and Bowser make it to world? And is there a secret behind the swords the chancellor gave Mario and Geno? I dunno.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
A/N: That was a suck chapter. 


End file.
